


Forever Young

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-07
Updated: 2007-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a night off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Young

Title: Forever Young  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Harry gets a night off.  
Word Count: 290  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=)[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=)****'s birthday. She requested Snarry, prompt: Lycanthropy.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Forever Young

~

“Well, it’s that time, I believe,” Severus said, stretching. His movement made Harry’s head fall off his shoulder, and he woke with a start.

“Um, wha...?”

“Wipe up the drool, Potter,” Severus muttered. “We have a guest.”

Harry sat up straight, looking sheepish. “Sorry,” he said. “I was just so...”

“Tired. Yes, so we gathered, Harry,” Remus said, smiling gently. “Although you did end up in an interesting position.” His eyes twinkled disturbingly, and Harry wondered for a moment if eye-twinkling was an ability granted to all Hogwarts headmasters.

“In any case,” Remus continued, standing, “I appreciate the invitation to dinner, gentlemen. It was lovely.”

“We’re always happy to have you, Remus,” Harry said, yawning.

“Indeed,” Severus added, rising from his seat. “It is a... pleasure.”

Remus smiled. “Mmm, you realize this is your fault, Severus?” he asked.

“Oh?”

“Yes. If you had not found a cure for lycanthropy, I would probably never have made it to the ripe old age of ninety-five to be a thorn in your side.”

“Careful, we are the same age, Lupin. Surely you cannot be suggesting that I am... old?”

“Well, not with Harry to keep you young,” Remus said.

Severus raised an eyebrow and looked sardonically at the sofa that he’d just vacated. Harry was curled up and already asleep once more. “Mmm, really?”

Remus chuckled. “Perhaps if you let him sleep once in a while?”

Severus smirked. “Now where would be the fun in that?” he asked.

Remus’ laughter was still ringing out as the door shut after him.

Severus regarded Harry for a moment. Perhaps he _would_ let him sleep tonight. It appeared he could use a rest and there was always tomorrow night, after all.

~


End file.
